La Chica Color Ojos de Sol
by revencita
Summary: Un muchacho conoce a la pequeña Anju y al ser los dos de la misma él comienza a sentir extraños sentimientos más allá de una amistad hacia ella. Los dos prometerán siempre reunirse en el parque de juegos cueste lo que cueste.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Caminaba con cansancio hasta mi casa. Quedaba un poco lejos y el camino parecía hacerse más largo cada vez que daba otro paso. Iba a llover y tenía que darme prisa. Con una mano sostenía mi maletín de la escuela y la otra la mantenía libre. No estaba tan pesada, pero de todos modos tenía que descansar. Cambie el maletín hacia la otra mano y seguí caminando.

-Que día.- dije y suspire mirando al cielo.

Cuando baje la mirada vi a mucha gente cruzando la calle, entre ellos hubo alguien que me llamo la atención. Mire confundido y vi que era una niña mas o menos de mi edad y caminaba mirando al suelo. Vestía un poco raro y llevaba una sombrilla negra en su mano. Un vestido como si fuera de muchos años atrás, muy gótico para mi gusto y unos largos cabellos grises. Se veía tan diferente de toda la gente que caminaba por su lado que muchos susurraban cosas de ella.

Pero lo que más me llamo la atención de ella fue su rostro. Sus ojos color miel como el sol y sus mejillas pálidas como las nubes, no mostraba expresión alguna, cómo podía ser.

Una gota de lluvia callo sobre mi nariz y levante la vista para ver que había comenzado a caer la lluvia y que las personas corrían apuradas por la calle, con sombrillas o periódicos sobre sus cabezas para evitar empaparse. Baje mi vista y ella había desaparecido.

Coloque mi maletín sobre mi cabeza y corrí entre la gente, pisando los charcos de agua.

Después de que mi casa no estuvo tan lejos camine despacio, aunque la lluvia aun estuviera. Pase por un parque en donde de niño solía jugar y fue cuando la vi de nuevo. Estaba sentada en uno de los columpios. Los juegos habían dejado de estar secos, y la tierra se había convertido en lodo.

Lo dudé por un segundo. Esa chica era muy extraña aunque tenía la tentación de acercármele a preguntar por su nombre pero me daba inseguridad. Ella sólo miraba a la nada, como si estuviera triste o si estuviera metida muy profundo en sus pensamientos o recuerdos. Pero era impresionante que no mostrara expresión alguna.

Me decidí y camine hacia ella. Vi que su sombrilla estaba tirada en el suelo y que la lluvia empapaba su vestido y su cabello. Me senté en el columpio que había alado y la mire de nuevo. De cerca se veía tan hermosa.

No sabía que decir, puse mi maletín en mis piernas y me mecí un poco en el columpio, haciendo que rechinaran las bisagras oxidadas que lo sostenían.

-Yo…- dije en voz alta.- eh.

Me sentí avergonzado al no poder expulsar palabras coherentes. No tenía mucha suerte con las chicas.

-¿Cuál… cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunté.

Ella no respondió y miro hacia otro lado, menos a mí. Fue como si yo no estuviese ahí, sentado alado de ella. Seguí mirándola para esperar respuesta pero después de unos minutos me rendí.

-Soy…soy Daisuke.- dije ofreciendo mi mano.

Ella no la estrecho y se levanto del columpio dispuesta a irse.

-¿Ah?- dije cuando la vi levantarse. Después mire la sombrilla negra que había en el suelo, ensuciándose con el lodo.- Espera.- le dije rápidamente.

-Olvidas esto.- dije acercando mi mano al objeto para tomarlo, cuando sentí que ella la tomaba.

Me había detenido rápidamente. Yo alcé mi vista a su rostro, por fin me miraba a los ojos. Después me di cuenta de que eran muy bellos y quede hipnotizado al verlos. No me movía, tan sólo la miraba. Después ella soltó mi mano y yo la deje caer como si fuera un trapo viejo. Tomó su sombrilla, sin dejar de verme y camino por el parque hasta desaparecer entre los árboles.

Jamás había visto doncella tan bella como esa chica. Mi corazón latía fuertemente y mis mejillas ardían. No me había pasado esto con ninguna de las otras chicas de el instituto.

Después reaccioné y vi que mi maletín seguía mojándose, al igual que mi ropa y me levante del columpio. Eché un último vistazo a la dirección a donde se había ido y después volví a caminar a casa.

…

Cuando llegue cerré la puerta de enfrente, me saqué los zapatos y los puse en una esquina. Mi madre volteó a verme con una sonrisa y dejo de cocinar la cena.

-Hijo, ¿cómo te ha ido en la escuela?- preguntó.

-Bien, el camino estuvo un poco mojado pero estuvo bien.- dije recordando aquella chica.-Madre, voy a mi habitación.

-Está bien, cámbiate de ropa y te llamaré cuando la cena esté lista.- dijo para después volver a lo suyo.

Cuando estuve dentro cerré la puerta al entrar y me cambie a mis pijamas, dejando el uniforme aun lado. Había sido un día agotador, el cambio de ropa me había hecho sentir más cómodo, me sentía más cálido y podía moverme mejor. Me senté en la cama y acaricie mi mano derecha con suavidad, recordando.

_-Olvidas esto.- dije acercando mi mano al objeto para tomarlo, cuando sentí que ella me tomaba._

_Me había detenido rápidamente. Yo alcé mi vista a su rostro, por fin me miraba a los ojos. Después me di cuenta de que eran muy bellos y me quede hipnotizado al verlos. No me movía, tan sólo la miraba. Después ella soltó mi mano y yo la deje caer como si fuera un trapo viejo. Tomo su sombrilla, sin dejar de verme y camino por el parque hasta desaparecer entre los árboles._

Suspire.

-Esos ojos…- dije recordando de nuevo. Nunca había visto algo igual.

Algo que me dejara tan perplejo tenía que ser algo hermoso.

-Hijo.- llamo mi madre.- la cena está lista.

Yo me levante de mi cama y talle mis ojos con las manos, luego camine hacia el comedor en donde mi mamá estaba esperándome.

…

La escuela no había estado tan mal. Salí del instituto con mi maletín que ahora pesaba mucho más. El profesor nos había dejado tarea, lo cual no disfrutaba mucho. Mis libros no se habían mojado por la lluvia, eso era bueno. Ahora el cielo estaba soleado y los charcos en el pavimento comenzaban a secarse.

Camine por la calle de nuevo. Y fue cuando me entro la curiosidad, ¿seguiría ella ahí? Mire hacia todos lados, había muchas personas caminando como yo, esposos, esposas, niños y niñas, pero ningún rastro de aquella chica.

Suspire, no por eso no disfrutaría mi día. El sol calentaba mi rostro y se sentía muy bien la calidez.

…

Otro día. La misma rutina.

Salir de la escuela, caminar hacia mi casa, comer, hacer mi tarea y dormirme. Me hacían falta mis amigos. Todos se habían mudado a diferentes ciudades de Japón por el trabajo de sus padres, ahora sólo quedaba yo y nadie en la escuela quería socializar conmigo. Era muy triste mi realidad.

El cielo de nuevo estaba nublado, pero ya no llovía como aquel día. Cinco días desde que la había visto. Comenzaba a olvidarla, pensando que sólo era una parte de mi vida que debía dejar ir, como a mis amigos. Pareciera que estaba destinado a ser infeliz por el resto de mi vida, viendo como los demás en el instituto se divierten, mientras yo como mi almuerzo solo. Estaba celoso de todos ellos y les tenía envidia de que si tuvieran amigos con quien hablar, con quien hacer la tarea o salir de paseo.

Siempre engañando a mi madre, haciéndole creer que todo está bien, que ha estado genial el día en la escuela. Y realmente no quiero herir sus sentimientos diciéndole que mi vida es un asco, que paso todos mis días de vida sufriendo por estar en esa maldita escuela que sólo me trae recuerdos vagos. De pronto vi como alguien observaba unos pequeños juguetes que había detrás de una vitrina. Unos pequeños perritos y un mono de cuerda. Era ella pero, qué hacía viendo eso, tal vez tenía una hermana menor y quería comprarle un obsequio.

Cuando pensé en acercármele de nuevo comenzó a caminar por la calle, dejando de ver la vitrina. La seguí por detrás y de lejos para que no se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Y esta vez me di cuenta de que llevaba un extraño muñeco de algodón, con cabellos azules y un gran cuchillo en mano. Esta chica era aun más interesante de lo que pensaba.

La seguí hasta un callejón, no esperaba que ella entrara allí. Cuando llegue no había nadie, tal vez se había ido por otro lado y me había equivocado. Cuando me volteé para irme ahí estaba, detrás de mí.

-¿Qué haces muchacho?- el muñeco abrió la boca.

Por un momento pensé que me había hablado, es decir, los juguetes no hablan. Ella se fue acercando a mí, me sentí nervioso y asustado.

-¿Qué… que vas a hacerme?- pregunte al tenerla demasiado cerca.

Ella se fue hasta mi cuello y yo paralizado no hice nada para detenerla. De pronto fuerte dolor paso por él. Era como si alguien me hubiera clavado dos agujas en mi yugular. Trate de gritar, mas no pude y me quede parado donde estaba. El muñeco reía a carcajadas, ¿De qué se reía? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

De pronto sentí como la energía se iba de mi cuerpo. Ella me soltó y yo apenas podía sostenerme. No podía seguir con mis ojos abiertos, lo ultimo que vi fue que limpio su boca de un color vino que bajaba por sus labios con su manga y caí al suelo.

…

Después de mucho desperté.

-Oye.- dijo alguien.- oye, muchacho.

Abrí los ojos y vi que era un policía que estaba arrodillado, tratando de despertarme.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Me senté en el suelo y me toque la cabeza. No podía pensar.

-Yo…- no recordaba nada.- no lose.

-Bueno, levántate y ve a casa, tu madre debe estar preocupada.

Es cierto, mi madre. La amaba tanto, era la mujer más trabajadora del mundo.

-Si oficial.- le dije levantándome y regalando una sonrisa.- gracias.

Le dije y salí corriendo del callejón. Corrí hacia mi casa y abrí la puerta con alegría.

-¡Hola madre!- grite sonriendo.

Ella se vio confusa.

-¿Ah?, ¿Daisuke?- pregunto ella.

-Ya llegue madre.- dije de nuevo y me acerque a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Ella se vio alagada y sus mejillas se ruborizaran.

-Daisuke, ¿qué te trae tan alegre?- me pregunto.

-Pero madre, yo siempre estoy alegre, ¿no lo vez?- le dije sonriendo.

-Bien, ¿qué hay para cenar?- le dije y me senté en el comedor.

-Onigiris rellenos de salmón. Tu favorito.- me dijo dejando la bandeja con comida en la pequeña mesita.

Mis ojos brillaron al ver los pequeños triangulitos delante de mí.

-Oh madre, eres esplendida.- le dije y comencé a comer con locura. Ella seguía viéndome raro, pero estaba seguro de que estaba feliz por dentro.

Caí a mi cama con mi estomago lleno. Mi madre cocinaba delicioso.

¿De dónde venía toda esta energía?, tenía que aprovecharla. Hice mi tarea como por arte de magia y me quede dormido, con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

…

La escuela había corrido esplendida. Había sido el alumno estrella ese día al haber contestado todas las preguntas que el maestro hacía. Después mi maestro de inglés nos había dejado un examen sorpresa que contesté con mucha confianza. Yo sabía que tenía toda esa inteligencia, sólo que no la usaba, desde ahora la usaría y no volvería a reprobar ninguna materia.

Los rayos del sol de nuevo habían sido tapados por las nubes y sólo chispeaban gotas de lluvia, pero nada grabe. Camine tranquilamente hacia mi casa.

Suspire, el camino era muy relajante, un tiempo a solas para aclarar tu mente y hacer un poco de ejercicio. Mi sonrisa no se borraba hasta que la vi de nuevo.

Estaba en el mismo parque de hace unos días. Mirando ahora las nubes y tratando de relajarse sin mostrar expresión en su rostro como siempre.

Me acerque a ella con decisión y me senté en el mismo columpio de alado. Ella siempre se sentaba en el de la derecha.

-¿Te hace feliz estar aquí?- le pregunte sin temor.

(Había olvidado que la había visto el día de ayer y lo que había pasado en el callejón)

Ella no dijo nada.

-Veo que ahora no traes tu muñeco.- le dije. Ella seguía mirando al horizonte.

Me levanté del columpio y me pare enfrente de ella, agachándome un poco para llegar a su rostro. Ella me miro a los ojos al taparle yo la vista.

-Vamos. Tienes que decir algo.- dije mirando, concentrado en sus ojos.

-Anju.- me dijo de sorpresa.

No esperaba que dijera eso pero, contestaba mi pregunta de hace unos días.

-Anju, así que ese es tu nombre.- puse mi maletín en el suelo y le ofrecí mi mano de nuevo.

-Mi nombre es…

-Daisuke.

¿Ah? Me sorprendí. El día que pensé que no me había escuchado, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de mi presencia alado de ella, en el otro columpio, realmente me escuchaba.

-Si, si, Kazuma…- dije haciendo mil reverencias como todos los japoneses cordiales.- mucho gusto.

No sabía que decir ahora, mi inseguridad volvía cuando estaba junto a ella. Me senté de nuevo.

-Este… yo…- dije mientras jugaba con mis dedos.

-Debes de dejar de seguirme.- me dijo y yo la mire confuso.

-¿Eh?

-Alivie tus problemas de celos. Ahora no tengo nada que hacer contigo.- me dijo y se levanto de su columpio para después caminar hacia el frente.

Yo me levante rápido y la detuve, jalando su brazo.

-¡Espera!- y al ver que ella se detuvo la solté. La mire triste, no quería que se fuera.- ¿Vol...volveremos a vernos…verdad?

Ella no dijo nada, tan sólo me volteó a ver como si fuera una despedida y se fue entre las sombras del parque de juegos.

Extendí mi brazo para que no se alejara, pero fue inútil. Agache mi cabeza al suelo y espere unos minutos por si volvía aunque sabía que no iba a ser así.

Era tan misteriosa que hacía que la pensara más. Sin ni siquiera conocerla, lo único que sabía esque su nombre era Anju, no mostraba expresión en su rostro y vestía muy raro, su cabello cenizo olía a perfume de flores y le llegaba a la cintura o topaba con el asiento del columpio cuando se sentaba. Todos los días iba a ese parque y Anju no llegaba nunca.

Semanas habían pasado y mi madre comenzaba a preocuparse por mí pero cada vez que intentaba consolarme me le negaba. La alegría que había sentido ese día se había ido y ahora sólo quedaba tristeza y deseos de verla. Aunque estando con ella me sentía inseguro y mis palabras no podían salir de mi boca, me sentía bien. Era como ser masoquista, Anju me dañaba tanto por dentro y aun así quería más.

…

Llegué a mi casa, otra vez cansado. Mis notas habían subido, pero no mi estado de ánimo. Nada podía calmar mi melancolía. Supongo que así se sentía esto, la amistad, aunque ella no me considerara un amigo yo si lo hacía. Ahora sé que todos los amigos que en algún futuro tendré me abandonarán.

Me senté en el suelo enfrente de la mesa del comedor, esperando la cena. Mi madre trajo un plato hondo de fideos y me dio mis palillos para que comenzara a comer. Yo los tomé y sople despacio a la sopa para que dejara de humear un poco y que se enfriara. Mi madre sólo me miraba, no cogía ni siquiera sus palillos. Levanté la vista y la vi observándome con preocupación.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunté. Ella reaccionó y tomo sus cubiertos.

-Hijo… últimamente te he visto un tanto… deprimido.

Baje la cabeza al escuchar sus palabras ya que sabía que era verdad.

-Si pasa algo sabes que puedes decírmelo.

Ella nunca se rendía, siempre intentaba hacerme sentir mejor.

-No pasa nada madre, es…el cansancio, sólo eso.- le dije comenzando a comer.

De pronto ella me observo con más detenimiento. Algo confundida.

-Daisuke.- me llamo.

-¿Si?- dije con la boca llena de fideos.

-¿Qué?- se levanto de donde estaba y fue hasta mi, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros. Yo me asusté un poco y deje los palillos en la mesa.- ¿Qué es esto?

Me preguntó.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Estas marcas en tu cuello… son, ¿piquetes?

Yo me cubrí el cuello para que no me viera, de pronto sentí un dolor al tocarlas.

-Madre, tengo que retirarme, te veo mañana.- le dije y me levante del suelo, dejando a mi madre confundida y preocupada.

Corrí y llegue al baño de mi habitación con la respiración agitada. Inmediatamente busque un espejo en los cajones del baño y ya cuando lo tomé lo dirigí hacia mi cuello.

En efecto, había dos piquetes en él.

-¿Qué es esto?-me pregunté.

Tal vez algunos mosquitos me habían picado o algo así. Esperen… esa tarde nublada, después de salir de la escuela. No pude recordar nada, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Qué eran estas marcas en mi cuello o de qué eran?

De pronto comencé a recordar algo… borroso pero era algo. La cabeza me dolía, pero estaba seguro de que tenía algo que ver con Anju.

Solté un gemido por el dolor, salí de el baño y me senté en mi cama mientras tomaba mi cabeza con mis manos.

_-¿Qué… que vas a hacerme?- pregunte al tenerla demasiado cerca. _

_Su muñeco reía a carcajadas. Ese muñeco de cabellos azules y un cuchillo en la mano._

_Ella se fue hasta mi cuello y yo paralizado no hice nada para detenerla. De pronto fuerte dolor paso por él. Era como si alguien me hubiera clavado dos agujas en la yugular. Trate de gritar, mas no pude y me quede parado donde estaba._

_De pronto sentí como la energía se iba de mi cuerpo. Ella me soltó y yo apenas podía sostenerme. No podía seguir con mis ojos abiertos, lo ultimo que vi fue que limpio su boca de un color vino que bajaba por sus labios con su manga y caí al suelo._

_Abrí mis ojos de par en par, despacio y observé que ella alzaba su mano hasta donde yo estaba tirado y un con un gran resplandor amarillo me hizo dormir._

-¡Ah!- grite después de aquel recuerdo.- No…no puede.

El recuerdo de ella clavando sus grandes colmillos en mi yugular era demasiado doloroso, incluso aunque no lo estuviera viviendo en ese momento. Ella siempre aparecía en días nublados, esa ropa que cubría todo su cuerpo era para protegerse de los pequeños rayos de sol que se colaban entre las nubes.

-No.- dije una vez más.

Ese color rojo que bajaba por su boca era… ¿mi sangre? No podía, no podía ser mi sangre, ningún humano come o bebe sangre.

-Te irás al manicomio por esto que estás pensando ahora Kazuma.- me dije a mi mismo.

¿Acaso me había vuelto loco? ¿Anju chupando sangre, borrando mis recuerdos de lo que había pasado aquel día, teniendo un muñeco que hablaba?

-No… Anju no es…

-Un vampiro.- dijo alguien detrás de mí.

Yo me sorprendí y de un salto caí de mi cama.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Me sobé la cabeza por el golpe que me había dado al caer y después me apoye en mi cama para levantarme. Cuando lo hice me di cuenta de que alguien había abierto mi ventana y que las hojas de los árboles junto con el viento helado de afuera entraban por ella. De pronto la sábana se fue hacia abajo, cubriendo mi cuerpo, impidiéndome ver.

Rápidamente me libre de ella y me puse de pie con mis rodillas temblando por el miedo de que alguien hubiera entrado y que me hiciera daño. Pero qué estaba diciendo, era un hombre y tenía que enfrentar mis problemas.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunté.

Y sin contestarme una gran parvada de murciélagos entro por la ventana, haciendo una enorme obscuridad a mí alrededor. Yo grite para que me dejaran en paz pero fue inútil y de un momento a otro, lo que antes era mi habitación de noche, ahora era el viejo parque en donde jugaba de niño.

Cerré mis ojos esperando que todo fuera una pesadilla y que cuando los abriera estuviera de nuevo en mi alcoba, pero no funcionó. Estaba obscuro y no podía ver muy bien pero cuando las nubes dejaron de tapar a la enorme luna que se posaba en el cielo e iluminaron un poco el lugar. Cuando pude concentrarme bien pude ver que Anju estaba parada a unos metros de mí.

Yo fui acercándome lento, aunque quería estar cerca de ella lo más pronto posible. El cuerpo me temblaba, tenía frio y sólo tenía puesta mi playera blanca con la que dormía. Tome mis brazos con mis manos, tratando de minimizar el frio y que mi piel dejara de tornarse a piel de gallina, con mis bellos erizados.

Ella se mantenía será, mirando a la luna. Cuando por fin llegue hasta ella me volteó a ver.

-Pensé que dijiste que no volvería a verte.- le dije enojado.

-Lo sabes.- me dijo cambiando de tema, en eso me di cuenta a lo que se refería.

-Tu… ese día cuando te seguía.- le dije apenado.- tu, bebiste mi sangre.

Ella miro las marcas en mi cuello.

-Estás asustado.- dijo como afirmación, no como pregunta.

-Perdona.- le dije y agaché mi cabeza, después fui más cerca de ella.- nunca había experimentado esto en mi vida, porque… no creí que los vampiros aun en el siglo XXI existieran.

-No debes saberlo.- la mire confuso.- ni tu ni nadie. Mi familia vive en secreto, y si ese secreto llega a ser descubierto tendremos que desaparecer de Japón.

Yo me sorprendí. No sabía que había una familia de vampiros, respirando el mismo aire que yo y que todos los japoneses. También porque no sabía que ese secreto pudiera ser tan grabe si alguien lo sabía.

-Por eso…- yo levanté la cabeza y la escuche.- no debes saberlo, por eso… te haré olvidar.

Anju levanto su brazo y ese resplandor color dorado de nuevo apareció en su mano. Abrí mis ojos como platos, no quería que eso pasara.

De pronto, en un movimiento rápido ahí estaba yo abrazándola, impidiendo que borrara mi memoria, atrapando sus brazos con mi cuerpo. Ella reacciono con un gemido y aunque no me hubo correspondido el abrazo no la solté.

-No… no dejaré que lo hagas.- le dije con voz quebrada.- no quiero que lo hagas, no quiero olvidarte Anju.

Sus poderes comenzaron a desvanecerse de sus manos y miraba a mi espalda mientras la abrazaba.

-Te prometo… juro que no se lo diré a nadie, tan sólo…- mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer, mojando sus hombros mientras yo recargaba mi barbilla en ellos.

La acaricie por la espalda y jugué un poco con su largo cabello.

La solté y talle mis ojos con mi muñeca para secar mis lágrimas.

-No dejaré que te vallas de nuevo. No sabes lo que sufrí al no tenerte aquí, conmigo.- ella me miraba sorprendida, por fin mostraba expresión en su rostro.

Después miro hacia otro lado y se sentó en el columpio de la derecha, y yo en el de la izquierda para acompañarla.

-No entiendo por qué lloras.- me dijo viéndome a los ojos, de nuevo seria.

-Eh, yo…- de nuevo comenzaba a ponerme nervioso.- es porque, no quería perderte como a todos mis amigos. Tú eres mi amiga ¿No Anju?

-No puedo serlo.- dijo después de unos segundos.

-Tú puedes ser quien quieras ser.- le dije tomando su mano que estaba sujetando las cadenas del columpio.

Y así nos quedamos por varios minutos, yo tomando su mano y mirando la luna como si nada importara. El frio que había sentido cuando llegue había desaparecido y sólo quedaba un sentimiento de calma en mi interior. Eso era ella, calma, no un monstruo chupa sangre sin piedad, y no estaba seguro de que ella sintiera lo mismo en estos momentos pero me sentía tan feliz que no me dio tiempo de preguntarle.

-Tengo que volver.- dijo interrumpiendo el silencio.

-¿A dónde?- le pregunte para comprobar si se iba a ir por mucho tiempo como la ultima vez.

-A mi casa.- dijo y sin avisar se bajo del columpio y comenzó a caminar.

Yo la mire confundido pero después reaccione y me levante para seguirla.

-¡Espera!, ¡voy contigo!

Todo el camino fue silencio. No quería preguntarle cómo eran el resto de los vampiros, aunque si tenía mucha curiosidad, ¿usarían capas y dormían en ataúdes? Pero la verdad no le pregunté porque no quería hacerla sentir mal. Todo este tiempo sin mostrar emociones me di cuenta de que en su interior realmente había una melancolía que no quería salir al descubierto. No quería que se sintiera así. Era mi amiga o eso creía.

Ya habíamos caminado mucho y no sabía en dónde quedaba su casa, pero no era el sentimiento de sentirme perdido, siguiendo a una chica que acababa de conocer lo que me oprimía el pecho.

-Anju... ¿te sientes triste?- le pregunte apenado. No sabía qué me iba a responder.

-Yo nunca me he sentido triste.- me dijo seca.

Yo la miré dudoso, era muy buena para mentir. Sonreí y tome su mano, no iba a sentirse sola de nuevo. Ella miro nuestras manos unidas y estoy seguro de que en su interior sintió mariposas revoloteando en su estomago como también en el mío.

Caminamos tomados de la mano, sin decir nada, tan sólo viendo el camino hacia delante. Llegamos a un bosque y con mis pies descalzos pisaba las ramas o las hojas secas que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo, por el otoño que las hacía caer. De pronto ella se detuvo e hizo que mi mano se estirara, deteniéndome a mí también.

Ella miraba al frente, seria.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte. Tal vez sentía frio o no estaba cómoda conmigo a su lado.

-Debo continuar sola. Debes irte.

No estaba preparado para escuchar eso.

-No dejaré que vallas sola, qué tal si hay algo peligroso en el camino.

-¿Algo tan peligroso como yo?- me pregunto. Ella tenía razón, ¿qué podía ser más feroz que un vampiro?

Pero aun así no la iba a dejar ir.

-No puedes, yo…

Me detuve al verla acercarse. No soltó mi mano pero con la otra que quedaba libre la sumergió entre los cabellos de mi nuca, acercándose mucho más. Yo me quedé paralizado al sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío. Después cerré los ojos y mis mejillas ardieron al darme cuenta de que había besado una de ellas con sus delicados labios. Yo sólo disfrutaba de la sensación.

De pronto la calma y las mariposas se fueron al sentir sus colmillos de nuevo, clavados en mi cuello. Creo que lo hizo para que la dejara ir, ya que no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, o fue porque tenía hambre. No lose.

Solté un gemido cuando dejo de morderme y abrí los ojos para ver su ropa con una gran mancha de sangre en su pecho, escurriendo de su boca, y me di cuenta de que ella disfrutaba lo que mi sangre podía ser un dulce sabor embriagante para ella.

De pronto sentí como mis piernas ya no me respondían y caí de rodillas. Mis ojos se cerraron e involuntariamente deje la calidez de su mano.

…

Desperté de un salto. Me senté en mi cama y tome mi rostro con mis manos. Era fin de semana y podía levantarme tarde pero, ¿todo había sido tan sólo un sueño?

De pronto sentí que el frio entraba por mi ventana, estaba abierta, eso significaba que todo había sido real. Sonreí y la cerré para no sentir frio, pero dude de que si lo hacía no pudiera entrar por ahí.

De pronto tome mi mejilla con una mano. La calidez de sus labios no era nada comparada con los rayos del sol. En ese momento la felicidad me invadió, después de largas semanas sintiéndome triste y deprimido por fin podía ser feliz otra vez. Pero si nada había sido un sueño ¿cómo había llegado a mi habitación?

Me levanté de mi cama y corrí hacia mi baño. Tomé de nuevo el espejo que había guardado en uno de los cajones y de nuevo estaban ahí esas marcas. Todo había sido real, Anju me había mordido otra vez la noche de ayer y en ese momento entendí que si me mordía mis sentimientos mejoraban y me sentía animado.

Salí del baño alegre de la vida y miré por la ventana que había cerrado, el cielo estaba nublado, eso era perfecto.

-¡Si!- dije en un susurro.

Me vestí rápidamente y salí de mi habitación para toparme con mi madre en la cocina.

-Feliz fin de semana hijo.- me dijo con una sonrisa y con un par de huevos con tocino en una sartén.

-Buenas madre.- dije gustoso y me senté delante de la mesa.

Mi mamá dejo la comida y comencé a comer rápidamente.

-¿Por qué la prisa?- me pregunto.

-¿Prisa?, yo…-dije mientras comía.- no tengo prisa.

-Hijo…- dijo mi madre con preocupación en su voz. Me tomo del hombro y después siguió hablando.- acaso… ¿eres bipolar? Dime.

No esperaba ese comentario por parte de ella. Estaba que me reía a reventar, con toda esta alegría.

Comencé a reírme después de escucharla y me atragante con la comida, golpeando mi pecho para que lo que se había quedado saliera. Mi madre me dio un vaso con leche para pasar los huevos y el tocino y después cuando me calmé respiré agitadamente.

-Claro que no.- le dije divertido.- ¿Qué no puedo estar feliz mami?- le dije. Ella se sorprendió por como la había llamado y estallo de preocupación o de felicidad, no lose pero comencé a reírme.

Cuando terminé mi comida corrí hacia la puerta de salida y me puse mis zapatos.

-¿Vas a salir?- me pregunto mi mamá.- ¿A dónde? Tú nunca sales los fines de semana.

-Sólo saldré a… dar un paseo eso es todo.- dije y cerré la puerta.

Detrás de ella estaba mi madre confundida.

-Cuídate.- me dijo pero yo no la escuche, ya que ya estaba a unos metros alejado de casa.

Caminé tranquilo al parque y metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta para no sentir frio. Mis ojos cerrados imaginaban a Anju y a mi tomados de la mano, caminando bajo de la luz de la luna. No me importaba qué fuera, quién fuera, ahora entendía. No quería a Anju como una amiga, ella era algo más para mi corazón. Era perfecta, aunque la gente que la miraba por las calles pensara lo contrario.

Seguí caminando y cuando me adentré más supe que no estaba ahí. Me preocupe al pensar que algo le había pasado y no había podido llegar. El cielo estaba nublado, era perfecto para que ella pudiera salir a las calles y que su piel no saliera lastimada con el sol.

De pronto escuche un ruido entre los arbustos del parque. Vi en dónde era que se movían las hojas y fue cuando la vi, tratando de sacar su sombrilla negra de entre las ramas del arbusto que le estorbaba para pasar.

Corrí rápidamente y la ayude a sacarlo. Ella se paro en seco cuando me vio y cuando logre sacarlo se lo extendí para que lo tomara.

-Toma.- le dije con una sonrisa, estaba feliz con ella.

Ella tomo la sombrilla con una mano y, para sorpresa mía, con la otra tomo mi mano y me dirigió hacia los columpios en los que solíamos sentarnos. Yo me deje guiar un poco confundido y con mis mejillas sonrojadas.

Me senté y ella soltó mi mano para después ponerla en las cadenas del juego.

Aun era de mañana y el rocío de las flores de aquel lugar era hermoso, pero no tanto como ella. Y antes de que pudiera preguntarle cómo estaba comenzó a hablar.

-¿Vez este parque?- me pregunto.

-Si, lo veo. ¿Qué ocurre?- le dije confundido.

Ella volteo hacia otra parte.

-Aquí fue… donde lloré por primera vez.- me dijo y para mi sorpresa se vio triste.

¿Por eso era que siempre estaba aquí?, ¿para recordar cosas que la hicieran sentir triste?

No podía soportar que se viera así, este fue mi mejor lugar para divertirme con mis amigos cuando era niño. No iba a dejar que fuera doloroso para Anju, este era nuestro parque. Fue cuando me decidí. Ella miraba hacia un lado y después se sorprendió al oír mis pasos que se dirigían hacia atrás de ella. Tome las dos barras de cadenas que sostenían al columpio y le di un pequeño vuelo.

Ella se vio confundida pero yo no dejaba de sonreír ya que sabía que esto la haría feliz.

De pronto fue moviendo sus piernas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, para tomar más vuelo. Comencé a reír y aunque ella no lo hiciera estoy seguro de que estaba viendo por primera vez una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

-Aun es de mañana Anju, ¿Quiéres ir a alguna parte?- le pregunte y ella de sorpresa clavo sus pies en el suelo, impidiéndome darle más vuelo al juego.

Yo la vi preocupada y di la vuelta para ver su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte y ella miro hacia otro lado de nuevo, evitando mirar mis ojos.

-Mi familia comienza a sospechar.- me dijo seria.

-¿Sospechar?

-De por qué salgo todos los días de casa. No debo salir mucho al ser un vampiro.

Me asusté al oír eso al pensar qué podían hacerme su familia, y también por otra parte me sentí feliz ya que yo era la razón por la que ella salía a pasear. Me había ganado su amistad.

-No podré venir en un tiempo.- me dijo y levanto su vista hasta quedar con la mía.- Mi hermano mayor Ren creé que los humanos y los vampiros no podemos congeniar.

-Pero… ¿podremos pasar el resto del día juntos y mañana también, no es así?- le pregunte triste.-Anju…- dije tomando su mano muy decidido. Era el momento perfecto.

-Anju.- volví a repetir.- yo… a ti.

Ella me miro dudosa. Pero de un momento a otro, la valentía se fue y me quede cobardemente, parado en frente de ella sin decir nada.

-Nada, olvídalo.- le dije apenado, tirando la toalla fuera del ring.

-¿Podemos… ir a pasear?- me pregunto.

Yo la mire un tanto sorprendido. Me sentía feliz de que ella estuviera sintiéndose mejor desde el primer día en que nos vimos. Ahora sus ojos brillaban más y me atrapaban en su color miel que me hacía quererla más.

Sonreí y tome su mano para comenzar a pasear por la ciudad. No me importo si mi madre se preocupara por cuán tarde tendría que llegar o qué me preguntara en dónde había estado. Sólo disfrutaba de el calor de nuestras manos unidas, tal como la noche de ayer.

-Anju…- ella me miro.- ¿recuerdas ayer, cuando… me mordiste?- le pregunte con dificultada.

-Lo siento.- me dijo apenada pero sin mostrarlo.

-No importa… yo, caí al suelo y desperté en mi habitación, ¿cómo hiciste para llevarme hasta allá?

-Los murciélagos son sirvientes de noche y de día para los vampiros, ellos fueron los que te llevaron de regreso.- me dijo y en eso recordé a los murciélagos que habían entrado por mi ventana la noche de ayer.

-¿Así que eso era?... ¿y es divertido tener esclavos murciélagos?- le pregunte.

Ella me miro con enojo, creo que me estaba pasando de la cuenta con mis preguntas.

-Lo siento, no quería hacerte enojar… Anju.- le dije ruborizado y tratando de negar con mis manos.

Ella miro de nuevo al frente y se olvido de mi pregunta.

Así estuvimos todo el día de un Sábado libre y de un Domingo inolvidable, platicando y caminando de paseo, bueno yo decía más palabras o comentarios que ella pero no me importaba, lo que me hacia sentir feliz era que me escuchaba y que era mi verdadera amiga. No hubiera querido que acabara este fin de semana, el mejor de mi vida. Con tan sólo dos días había hecho que en las noches fuera mi tema de sueño que sólo pensara en su largo cabello con un aroma que me estremecía el corazón. Siempre tomándome de la mano para no sentirse perdida como ese día con su hermana mayor. Su terrible historia había hecho que me pusiera triste, pero con tan sólo recordar que ahí estaba yo para ser su ángel guardián, que la protegería de todo mal, me sentía mejor.

Aun recuerdo ese sueño que tuve anoche. Esa sensación que oprimía mi pecho hizo que tuviera ese sueño tan horrible para mí, aunque ella apareciera en él.

_Estaba sólo en el callejón a donde la había seguido. No había personas, ni mujeres ni hombres vagando entre el Otoño de la noche. La luna era la única que iluminaba el camino y me sentía asustado hasta que la encontré, saliendo de entre las sombras. Estaba llorando y decía que se sentía perdida y que había seguido a las luciérnagas ya que eran su única luz ente la obscuridad. _

_No quería que llorara, tan sólo ver esas lágrimas rebeldes salir por sus bellos ojos hacían que mi corazón se desplomara. Corrí y la abracé con fuerza._

_-No llores Anju, jamás estarás perdida conmigo aquí.- le dije y bese sus labios virginales._

_Ella cerró los ojos al igual que yo. Fue como si todo hubiera sido real, el calor de su aliento tan cerca del mío me volvía loco y tenía más ganas de besarla cuando, un dolor inigualable surgió en mis labios mientras ella me besaba. _

_-Anju.- le llamé entre besos, pero ella no hacia caso. _

_Me dolía demasiado más sin embargo no quería separarme._

_-Anju, me… me duele.- ella mordía con fuerza mis labios y no podía hacer nada para detenerla._

_Y cuando por fin sentí cómo un líquido bajaba por mi boca y se escurría entre nuestras barbillas decidí que tenía que poner un alto y acabar. La sangre me ardía en las heridas y me revolcaba de dolor interiormente mientras ella la bebía y me besaba al mismo tiempo._

-¡Anju basta!- grite y me desperté bañado en sudor.

Respiraba agitadamente, asustado. Si hubiera gritada un poco más alto seguramente hubiera despertado a mi madre.

Recordaba ese sueño, asustándome sin razón. Pero aunque sé que lo había soñado porque me había dado cuenta de que era un vampiro y no era fácil para mí asimilar la situación. Ahora me arrepiento de haberlo tenido, ya que no mostraba su verdadera realidad. Después en la mañana del sábado me sentí mejor al tener otro sueño que fue mejor que el pasado. Me sentía más conforme ahora que la entendía mejor.

La noche había caído en Domingo, el día en que teníamos que separarnos por quién sabe cuánto. La última vez no había aguantado mucho y ahora no sé si pudiera soportarla al darme cuenta de que la amaba.

-Prométemelo.- le dije triste.- prométeme que volverás Anju.

-Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Sólo hasta que tu familia sepa que no puedo separarme de ti. Que eres mi amiga y tienen que entenderlo.

Y por primera vez sentí en mi pecho la sensación de que ella se hería con mis palabras. No quería hacerla sentir así, tan sólo quería asegurarme de que iba a volver. Pero no sabía cuánto tardaría, por eso quería disfrutar este último momento.

-No te preocupes, perdóname.- le dije dándole un abrazo que ella, como no era muy común, no correspondió.- sé que volveré a verte… Anju…

Me sentía feliz, abrazarla me hacia sentir en calma, me hacia olvidarme de todo, de mi madre preocupada en casa por mi extraño comportamiento, o la escuela, o mis amigos que se habían ido. Se iría pero yo siempre estaría en este parque, esperándola con ansías, para tomarle la mano y animarle en sus días tristes.

Tome sus mejillas y bese su frente. Ella se sonrojo y me di cuenta al sentirla cálida mientras la besaba. Sonreí pero con lágrimas en mis ojos, al pensar que la tendría sólo en recuerdos.

-Te amo.- dijo y me separé rápidamente.

La miré asustado. ¿Anju había dicho… lo que creí que había dicho? Era todo verdad o era tan sólo una broma cruel de la vida. Ella se vio seria, tal vez había confundido el concepto de amor, o tal vez no. De pronto reaccione al verla irse a donde sería su camino de regreso a casa.

No iba a dejar que hiciera eso, me iba a ver como un idiota si la dejaba ir así. Declarándome sus sentimientos y yo sin hacerle caso me alejaba asustado.

La tome por la muñeca, impidiéndole que se fuera. Ella me volteó a ver triste e hice que por reacción soltara su sombrilla. La tome de las mejillas y la atraje hasta mis labios, sin importarme el sueño que había tenido, sintiendo cómo era en la vida real esa experiencia de amor. Los dos, sonrojados, cerramos nuestros ojos para sentir nuestro aliento, chocando contra el otro. Nuestros labios unidos fueron una promesa de que no nos íbamos a sentir perdidos nunca más, ya que en nuestro corazón nos teníamos el uno al otro.

Después de unos minutos me separe. Ella entendió ya que era el momento en que debía irse. Recogió su sombrilla y yo tome su mano una vez más y mediante fue caminando hacia atrás para irse la fui soltando lo más despacio que pude.

-Yo también.- le respondí a los sentimientos que me había confesado y estoy seguro de que me dio una sonrisa, aunque pequeña yo la adoraba.

Después de unos segundos ella desapareció entre las sombras de la noche y cuando ya no pude visualizarla metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y di un largo suspiro. Ahora este era nuestro parque, ya no era un nido de recuerdos dolorosos ni tristes, ahora estaba lleno de felicidad y de magia, y cuando volviera a verla seguiríamos haciendo este lugar aun más hermoso.

Sonreí al ver un pequeño murciélago colgado en un poste de luz que estaba descompuesto y que no funcionaba. Me miraba atento, asegurándose de que llegara a casa sano y salvo. Era uno de sus sirvientes, estaba preocupada por mi.

-Gracias…Anju.- dije y volví a mi casa con mi madre que seguro esperaba a que llegara para cenar.

**FIN**


End file.
